Morwaith Mercenary
Morwaith Mercenaries spawn in mercenary camps and wear a Harad Turban with Harnedor, Umbaric, Coast Southron or Gulfen armour. These NPCs wield Umbaric or Haradric weapons but carry their faction's shield. Mercenaries have 20 HP and can be hired by talking to one, given that the player hasn't provoked them recently and has at least 20 silver coins. Spawning Morwaith mercenaries spawn in mercenary camps. Behavior Morwaith mercenaries will wander around the camp in which they spawn and will attack anything that provokes them or any nearby . Drops Morwaith mercenaries usually drop bones when killed, but they can also sometimes drop coins or a piece of their equipped armour or even the weapon they're holding. Hiring Morwaith mercenaries may be hired for a mere 10 silver coins if the player hasn't had negative Morwaith alignment for a while. On the other hand if they have then it's 20 coins or less instead. Speechbank Friendly *I fight for coin, not for glory. *Got any of that shiny silver? Otherwise, our conversation is done. *It is true that we wield the craft of our Northern friends, but we are far more capable warriors. *As long as you don't turn on our kind, we should be good. *We are blessed with the strength of the Great Lion, Person. Wouldn't you say that's worth a few coins? *The Snake-Men armed us. We will fight in return. *Snake-Men told us that silver coins are used to pay for services, Person. *As long as I get paid, I will be glad to fight the Northlings, Person. *Serpents, Lions and Flaming Eyes? Enough silver and I shall follow any banner, Person. *Follow a pale-skin? If I get paid, I don't see why not. *No need to pack my tent. I am ready to leave any moment. *Friends of mine have fallen back into slavery. I need payments before I do any work, Person. *I hunt great beasts all across the Sunlands. Northern Men will be no trouble! Hired *It is true that we wield the craft of our northern friends, but we are far more capable warriors. *I bested the Forest-Men, I can best the Snake-Men. Anywhere where you lead me, I can best them. *The Snake-Men armed us. We will fight in return. *The Great Lion's power is at your command. *Guide me to the enemy, and I shall display my strength to you. *Still, the customs of the Snake-men confuse me. Why would you only pay me once? Oh well... *Take me to the colder lands, Person. *Lead the hunt! *Now, we shall do some harm to the pale Men! *Do we set up camp here, Person? *I hunt great beasts all across the Sunlands. Northern Men will be no trouble! *What are your orders? *Now I think of it, Person, under what banner do you march? *I'm glad to leave that old camp behind me, Person. *Any chance we could avoid the firestone lands? *The Flaming Eye works in mysterious ways, doesn't he? *We have always fought alongside the Snake-men, but any enemy of my enemy is my chief. Hostile *I'll defeat you, in name of the Snake-men! *Great Serpent, allow me to strangle this attacker! *Great Lion, give me the courage and strength to smite this fool! *Flaming Eye, burn my opponent to ash! *I fought your kind before. I shall again long after you are gone! *I will drink from your skull! *Less talking, more bleeding! *That's a fine head you will lose from your shoulders! *Spear, dagger, axe and blade, I mastered them all! *Great Lion, show this pup the strength of the Sunlands! *Great Serpent, strangle my foe's kin, and poison their streams! *The Great Eye shall scour your people from the face of the earth! *Flee, scum! *You'd better start running, Person. I love a good hunt! *I might just crush you with something blunt! Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Hirable Category:Far Harad Category:NPC Category:Morwaith